Something Different
by cherrylprincess
Summary: Something's different about Mori to Haruhi. Can't place her finger on it. Find out what happens next!


**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from OHSHC! **

**I also haven't written for a while so I'm a bit rusty... Please take it easy on me and enjoy the story!**

* * *

There was always something different about Mori-senpai. But recently, he had been different. Warmer, giving Haruhi a heated look when they were alone, or lingering touches after rescuing her from the clutches of Tamaki.

Whether it was the serious air about him or the attention to detail, Haruhi didn't know. Or maybe his stormy grey eyes that conveyed his emotions or his poker face. How attentive he was to her and how she understood him. How strong his arms felt when he cradled her and how gentle he was. Or –

"Ha. Ru. Chan!" broken out of her musings, she looked up to see Hani with Usa-chan and the subject of her thoughts walking towards her.

"We missed you! How was your day? Shall we go eat cake now? I have the most wonderful strawberry shortcake from a new patisserie!" said Hani.

"Strawberry shortcake? Sounds great! My day was fine thank you Hani-sempai. How were yours and Mori-sempai's?" replied Haruhi as she joined them walking to the third music room.

"It was great too! I woke up and had a dozen cakes for breakfast and then at lunch I was good and had a proper meal but after that I had some more dessert and after afternoon classes I went to the dojo and trained and after that I got picked up by Takashi and now we met you! Why don't you tell Haru-chan what you did Takashi?" said Hani in one breath.

Haruhi's eyes were swirling as she processed what Hani just said.

Mori reached out to guide her with his hand. "Aa."

"Huh? Oh, thank you Mori-sempai!. I'll be fine now," said Haruhi after she put her thoughts in order.

"Aa." Mori let her walk on her own.

"I guess you day was fine too?" Haruhi asked as she studied his strong handsome face. 'Why am I thinking like this? Do I… like him?' A pretty blush filled her cheeks.

"Aa. Fever?" Mori felt her forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Really!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

Mori frowned but let it go, but kept his searching eyes on her.

Hani looked at the two and noticed that Mori was much more concerned than usual for a friend.

Somewhere in the background a light bulb flickered. As Hani reviewed all the little incidents between Mori and Haruhi, the flickering grew stronger.

Finally, it lit up with a bright light.

'Oh! I see now! They like each other! I must help Takashi… I know! That's what I'll do!' thought Hani excitedly.

Finally, the trio reached the third music room, only to find a note saying, "The Ouran Host Club is unfortunately closed for the day."

Hani said, "This is weird. We weren't informed about any changes to the sche-"

Only to be interrupted by a message alert on his cell phone. He scanned through it quickly and read out loud.

"It's from Kyo-chan. Tama-chan had to meet his grandmother for planning a gala, Hika-chan and Kao-chan had to help their mother for a fashion show and Kyo-chan had to see to matters at the hospital. Guess it's just us having tea today. Yay! More cake for us!"

"Alright. I'll go and make the tea," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, Haru-chan! Takashi, go and help Haru-chan! I'll prepare the cakes!"

"Aa."

**~In the kitchen~**

Haruhi busied herself and bustled around preparing the tea sets and putting the kettle to boil. Suddenly, she became aware of Mori standing there awkwardly since she did almost everything already.

"Umm… You don't have to help, Mori-sempai. I can do this and you can help Hani-sempai," said Haruhi as she looked for the tea – which happened to be on the top shelf.

"Ah! Found it! Its at the top, but I can just almost reach it-" Haruhi strained to reach it when she froze as she felt a warm hard body pressing against hers gently and a larger hand reached past hers and picked up the tea box.

She stood stiffly for a few seconds until she registered Mori's deep voice saying, "Haruhi. The tea."

"Hmm? Oh, yes the tea. Umm thank you for helping me Mori-sempai!" she said as she turned and reached for the tea – only to have Mori raise it beyond her reach.

"Mori-sempai! It's not funny! Please pass me the tea!" Haruhi jumped up to reach for it.

"Takashi." Haruhi froze and turned her doe brown eyes to meet Mori's strong and heated gaze. She was suddenly of the close proximity they were in and felt the room was smaller and very hot.

"But-t-t Mori-sempai! I can't! I mean, its more res- respectful and – " Haruhi stuttered and was interrupted again.

"Ta. Ka. Shi. It's only three syllables," Mori reprimanded gently.

Was it her, or were they getting closer to each other?

"But-t Mori-" Haruhi started to protest weakly but her lips were captured by Mori's gentle kiss she was enveloped in his strong arms. She melted against him and gave in.

After a while, they parted for some air.

"Why did you kiss me, Mor-" Her lips were captured once more. This time, it was no gentle kiss. Mori was always a passionate man. Haruhi knew that. But from this kiss, she knew so much more. It was hot and passionate and made her feel like jelly. Mori's tongue danced with hers. His arms held her up as she ran her hands through his hair. It felt so good. 'Where did he learn to kiss like _this_?!' wondered Haruhi.

They broke apart gasping for air. "I assume that until I call you by your first name, you're going to kiss me every time?" asked Haruhi.

"Aa."

"Takashi, does this mean-" she was broken off by another sweet kiss.

"I love you Haruhi. You and your no nonsense ways, your character, your personality and your heart. Will you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?" said Mori.

"Yes!" Haruhi cried and kissed him again. And again.

In the background, a kettle whistled.

No one noticed.

**~Back in the music room~**

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Hani. He decided to go and check on them. There was a gap in the door for him to peek.

"I see! That's what happened! I guess I don't need my plan anymore! Back to my cakes!" whispered Hani happily as he closed the door to return to his own love.

**~THE END~**


End file.
